


starting off right

by hizzzies



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzzies/pseuds/hizzzies
Summary: Hope & Lizzie New Years kiss.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	starting off right

Hope didn’t really consider New Year’s Eve a holiday...it was more an excuse to throw parties. The Salvatore school on the other hand, well mostly everyone loved the New Years. They seen it as a way to enjoy the end of the year with your closest friends and or family. 

Usually Hope stayed away from the parties, she would rather stay in her room anyways. Or at least that’s how the past few years have gone. This year...this year was different. Instead of bickering all day with Lizzie, Hope was now friends with her. Maybe Hope even liked her (in a non friendly way). 

Josie, who was always in the middle of their fights, Hope was trying to make it up to her. After the “drama” with Landon they had been on the offs. But now that Landon left Hope and Josie could finally talk. 

As Hope makes her way down the hall, the students are already decorating for the party, most of it was done already because the party was going to be starting soon according to Lizzie’s text. A minute or two later Hope makes it to the twins room. 

Almost like Lizzie senses Hope is there, the door is suddenly pulled open...revealing a half dressed Lizzie. 

“Hope Mikaelson! I asked you to come almost an hour ago.” Lizzie huffs and pulls Hope into the door. 

“I know. I know, I was dealing with some stuff.”

“Does it have anything to do with Josie and the salavtore school’s resident troll Landon Kirby?” 

“Maybe.” Hope sighs as she plops down on Lizzie’s bed, before Hope would have said something about the nickname about Landon. But she didn’t mind it anymore, she knew it wasn’t being done to be harmless. 

“We can talk through that later, after the party. But for right now we should get ready.” Lizzie says pulling Hope off the bed and starting to already plan her outfit in her head. 

Hope wasn’t really one to dress up or go to parties. But she had to admit hanging out with Lizzie Saltzman at a New Year’s Eve party was probably the best part since she’s been back at school. Throughout the party Hope walked around saying hi to the people she knew, eating and dancing (yup dancing) with Lizzie. 

You know how early how Hope may have said she liked Lizzie? Well scratch that...Hope Mikaelson definitely liked Lizzie Saltzman. 

Getting kind of overwhelmed, Hope went outside for air. She didn’t think anyone noticed her slip out but Lizzie was soon behind following her to the docks. 

“Hope? What’s wrong? I seen you leave.” Lizzie said sitting down next to Hope. 

“Nothing, trust me. I just needed some air.”

What Lizzie did next was something Hope didn’t expect, she pulled her hand into hers and squeezed it. 

“I’m glad you came tonight Hope.”

“So am I.” 

Just as Lizzie was going to say something she was cut off by the fireworks coming from the school. No doubt it was from the goth witches. 

“So I guess it’s New Years.” Lizzie whispers. 

“I guess it is.” 

And that’s when Hope Mikaelson did something she never would have done. She leaned in and kissed Lizzie Saltzman. It was by far the best yet sweetest kiss Hope had ever had. It lasted for about a minute until they pulled away. 

“Well that’s something I wasn’t expecting.” Lizzie says laughing while she leans her forehead on Hope’s. 

“It’s the best way to start off the new year, now come on let’s go in before they notice we’re missing.”

But of course someone did notice they were missing, actually two someones. Josie and Mg, when Hope and Lizzie finally came back in they gave them a smile and started talking again. 

And let’s just say Hope was glad this year was different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s @lizziesfilms from Instagram! I hope y’all enjoyed this quick one shot


End file.
